


The Window

by orphan_account



Category: Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019), Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark Series - Alvin Schwartz
Genre: F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, I love him, I wrote this a long time ago, Ramón is a angel who deserves the world, Romance, he is my baby, i would die for him, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the prompt your story is after chucks and Ramón has to save you.
Relationships: Ramón Morals/Reader
Kudos: 6





	The Window

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this

You wake up to the phone ringing, it’s poring rain outside. When you answer the phone you hear Ramón’s voice on the other end “Chuck is gone Y/N, and your story is next”. “What do you mean?” you ask worried. “It’s your story next” Ramón says.

“What is my story?” You ask him. “It’s called the window, that’s all I know, Stella turned the book into the police as evidence.” He says. “Evidence, the police, what!?” You yell into the phone”. You hear the sheriffs voice say your time is up.

You want to know why they are in jail and your upset about Chuck. But your more scared than anything you live next to a graveyard for gods sake if any ghost wanted to kill you they would have a great time doing it. You look out at the graveyard and see a figure in the distance. Your heart speeds up. You remember that Ramón said the name of the story was the window so you I go to the room with the least amount of windows my bedroom but first I grab a kitchen knife.

It seems like hours have passed when you finally get up the nerve to look out your bedroom window again. You don’t see it anymore. Then suddenly you hear knocking at your bead room door your heart skips a beat. But the it opens reviling Ramón.”Come on Y/N we have to go to the Bellows house to save Stella”he says. You both get in the car and race off to the Bellows house.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Ramón he is probably in my opinion one of the best written characters in all of PG-13 horror movies. But then again Scary Stories to Tell In The Dark is probably the best PG-13 horror movie ever made.


End file.
